Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 April 2016
11:59 I have aquamarine and jasper for a birthstone. 11:59 I like Spoonseller's Sapphire 11:59 Also what if someone made a gem called birthstone. 11:59 I am willing to do it. :0 12:00 It works well with spoonmaker diamond and spoon goldstone 12:00 My birthstone is garnet 12:00 My birthstone punched yours 12:00 should I make a gem called birthstone tho. 12:00 I want to make royal opal thooo. it really pretteh 12:01 Birthstone isn't even a mineral group. It's a term 12:01 It is like naming a gem Rock 12:01 tru, but still. 12:01 Hi Peri 12:01 Hi 12:01 AND I NAMED A GEM MNERALOID 12:01 gtg 12:01 Brb 12:01 sooo why should I care???? 12:01 *MINERALOID 12:01 mineraloid isn't specific. 12:01 yet I made one??? 12:02 Oh new icon for Grace fire..cool 12:02 I like this icon better. 12:02 and I have only had three icons for this account. lmao 12:02 n from pokemon, pp from Scooby doo, and then this one which is a spoiler for a show. 12:03 I liked the n from pokemon icon 12:04 I rly like this icon tho, and I had that icon for a month. 12:05 Hi 12:06 I've had two icons. This, and the automatic anonymous icon 12:08 Like I had 40 for my previous icons or something. 12:12 I had one! 12:14 Hi! 12:14 hi 12:14 Hey Zen! 12:14 hi zen! 12:14 hi grace 12:14 hi object 12:15 hi aptos 12:15 WB Ap~! 12:15 Hi! 12:15 OOPS. DIDN'T MEAN TO ADD THE ~ 12:15 So? That's a tiny mistake that doesnt change the meaning of the name 12:16 brb for brownies 12:16 all that alliteration 12:16 12:17 So much alliteration. Also, congrats on the nominations 12:17 ehh 12:17 thanks 12:17 thanks I guess.\ 12:17 Ok adios 12:17 bye, apto 12:18 aptos* 12:18 Bye Ap~ 12:18 bye aptos 12:26 So... 12:26 anyone wanna talk about anything? 12:27 Dunno. 12:28 dunno 12:17 thanks I guess.\ 12:17 Ok adios 12:17 bye, apto 12:18 aptos* 12:18 Bye Ap~ 12:18 bye aptos 12:26 So... 12:26 anyone wanna talk about anything? 12:27 Dunno. 12:28 dunno 01:06 hi 01:06 Hi 01:10 wb 01:10 brb 07:50 why did you remove yourself from the staff group 07:50 u ok? 07:50 i didnt remove myself 07:50 then who did 07:50 navid 07:51 wait 07:51 AM *** Moussaieff Red Diamond has left *** 07:51 i dont remember?? doing that 07:51 can you add me back lmao 07:51 done 08:18 Bleh. I finished an OC and no rp to use them in. :( 08:18 rip 08:18 rn im just casually slapping sprites together and being all "AYYYY LMAO" 08:18 at dani 08:18 who is asleep 08:19 Nice. 08:19 >tmw u only have 1 homestuck friend 08:19 Dont even know what that means 08:19 i only have 1 friend who is also in the homestuck fandom 08:19 Homestuck I mean 08:20 o 08:20 well it actually just ended today 08:20 :') 08:20 its a webcomic 08:20 Congratulations? 08:20 no the ending was 08:20 ...baaad 08:20 ? 08:20 ? 08:20 it wasnt good but it wasnt bad 08:20 im pretty neutral toward the ending 08:20 Howd it end 08:21 they won 08:21 the game 08:21 ...thats it 08:21 took them 6 years but they did it 08:21 Congratulations 08:21 They won. 08:21 ..yaay,,, 08:21 The end. 08:22 theres supposed to be some epilogue stuff but 08:22 thats basically it 08:22 its 7 years old 08:24 Wow. What was the game 08:24 uhhh its called sburb 08:24 basically you take your friends into it and the main objective 08:24 enter your medium, pass 7 gates, kill your denizen/reach an ultimatum with them, 08:24 reach the god tier 08:25 ...and make a new universe 08:25 What? 08:25 yaaaay. 08:25 ye 08:25 So confused 08:25 yeah try reading it for 3 months 08:25 How many pages are there? 08:25 uhhh 08:26 10,025 08:26 wait 08:26 Oh only, 10,025? 08:26 10,028 08:26 counting collide and cascade 08:26 I see. A month or two makes sense. 08:27 which are both on newgrounds because the file is wayyyy too big 08:27 ew newgrounds 08:27 aarons on there now 08:27 making his gross sex flash games 08:27 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/collide.html 08:27 lmao 666 08:27 lmao,,, 08:27 * Raelcontor cries into hands 08:27 "I make art, music, and play games all for the enjoyment of others." 08:28 he makes music now 08:28 rip eardrums 08:28 rip my ears 08:28 no but me and dani are working on a fansession 08:28 and it's gonna be great 08:28 because 08:28 it's troll DAK and human!peacock ore and human!coral 08:29 * Raelcontor thumbs up 08:29 http://awesome1472.deviantart.com/art/Humanized-Moon-for-my-Fantasy-AU-602345642 08:29 k i l l m e 08:32 o 08:35 also 08:35 the guy who made undertale worked on HS' music 08:35 like a shit ton of it 08:37 and 08:38 * Pseudo-Miracles sinks into void 08:38 i must lgo 11:09 hi 11:12 trevor 11:12 ping 11:13 yeas? 11:13 I may not use skype anymore 11:13 why not 11:14 since I had to factory restart my pc so I can use it 11:14 it overflooded 11:14 yea 11:14 so if I can I would download skype to my external hard drive 11:14 so 11:14 if you need to contact me contact me here 11:15 o 11:15 I also made mysims for the pc finally work 11:15 neat 11:13 why not 11:14 since I had to factory restart my pc so I can use it 11:14 it overflooded 11:14 yea 11:14 so if I can I would download skype to my external hard drive 11:14 so 11:14 if you need to contact me contact me here 11:15 o 11:15 I also made mysims for the pc finally work 11:15 neat 11:33 AAAAND IVE DONE I-- 11:33 wait no 11:33 i have to do wings 11:33 Good job, smartass. 11:33 * Raelcontor sobs 11:36 rip me 11:43 yea 2016 04 13